It is a common experience of all boaters, whether they have fiberglass or metal bottomed boats, to occasionally be in a situation where the bottom of the boat is brought into forcible contact with a rocky shore line, a submerged pipe or log, or some other solid object which could damage the bottom of the boat. The area of the boat that is particularly susceptible to such damage is the lowermost portion of the bow area. In most boats the bow area has a least one V-shaped portion which extends downward farther than the adjoining parts of the bow. These V-shaped areas are particularly susceptible to being damaged when they are brought into forcible contact with solid objects such as the rocky shores upon which they must be occasionally landed.
An object of the present invention is to provide a readily applied bottom protector that is useful for protecting the bottom of boats having a wide variety of bottom configurations.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a boat bottom protector which is capable of protecting the bottom of the boat from abrasion and impacts.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a protector-boat assembly which will result in a boat having greater resistance to bottom damage.
Other aspects, objects, and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the drawings.